Puzzles of all kinds including jig-saw puzzles, crossword puzzles, chain link puzzles, etc. have offered hours of amusement to people, worldwide, for ages. Recently the world has been swept by a puzzle identified as Rubik's Cube and many variations thereof. These puzzles too have provided a great deal of pleasure but after the solution to such a puzzle becomes familiar the puzzle becomes stale. In the Rubik Cube type puzzle (and numerous variations thereof) the moveable members, i.e. the blocks, solid triangles, etc., are not moveable per se but must be moved as a group in different planes. In some variations the moveable members can be moved per se to a void, or empty space, but this can only be done by initially moving a group of moveable members lying in a plane. While from one point of view the foregoing limitations may add to the difficulty of solving the puzzle, nonetheless those limitations cause the solution to become a fixed routine and hence the puzzle loses its challenge after a given time.
The present inventive puzzle is designed to be flexible in that it can be many puzzles in one and flexible in that its solution can be accomplished in more than one way. The present puzzle permits the moveable members to be moved individually in first and second directions and individually, or as a group, in a third direction without any fixed number of moveable members having to be so moved in any one step to accomplish the solution. The present puzzle includes a turntable means which in one embodiment permits a moveable member to be moved with one surface (one indicium) remaining in the same plane while another surface of the member is moved to another plane which lies parallel to the plane from whence it was moved. The combination of these movements enables more than one solution to the present puzzle. In addition the moveable members can be readily removed, replaced or added so that solutions to the puzzle can vary to include maneuvering all member surfaces of the same color into a given plane and to include maneuvering the indicia on the member surfaces to form a picture as with a jig-saw puzzle.